This invention relates to treatment of waste streams and more particularly to the use of infrared radiation along an auger's path to efficiently dehydrate and purify the waste stream.
Treatment of waste streams (such as muncicipal sludge, hazardous waste or sewage) posses a major problem for both government and civilian entities. One of the major obstacles is that the waste contains pathogens; a second, the waste by its nature, contains an insitu amount of water. Thus, because pathogens are inherently dangerous, the waste must be purified before the waste is disposed. Furthermore, because the waste must be disposed at landfills, the water takes up much needed space.
Therefore, a major problem encountered in this field relates to treating the municipal and industrial waste in an economical fashion in such a way that the inherent impurities are destroyed. A second major problem is presented when the waste, which esentially has been treated to destroy the impurities, is disposed at a landfill which has a finite amount of disposal area. Thus, considering the above problems, it is one of the objects of this invention to provide an apparatus and process which can effectively and economically destroy pathoganic organisms. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide for an apparatus and process which will efficiently and economically dehydrate the waste in order to reduce the amount of area required for disposal. Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to provide for an invention which allows for continuous treatment and dehydration of the waste stream, thereby allowing for twenty-four hour treatment and twenty-four hour output of the dehydrated, purified waste.
In the past, various methods and apparatuses have been utilized for the treatment and disposal of sewage. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,552 by Krauter, a process of sonobioaeration was revealed wherein ultrasonic energy and ultraviolet energy are utilized to sanitize micro-organizims. However, this process' primary focus is on the ultrasonic energy, and sonobioaeration does not even attempt to address the insitu water problem.
Also, in U.S Pat. No. 4,380,496 by Maffet a process to mechanically dewater municipal sledge was disclosed. In particular, this process employs an auger enclosed in a porous wall. However, this invention does not address the pathogen problem encountered in municipal waste, and further, the invention must utilize pressuration to a superatmospheric pressure in order for the process to work.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,931 by Stevens, a process for treating liquid or solid waste containing an organic contaminant was disclosed. In this process, ultraviolet irradiation is performed; however, before the ultraviolet irradation, the waste must first be contacted with a perfloriated solvent in a batch type of treatment.
Other prior art which show the use of heat and/or a ultraviolet irradation can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,725 by Bjerno, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,106 by Green; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,387 by Pisani.